


Hold Still

by Ukthxbye



Series: drabbles and prompts [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, F/M, John Ships It, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Freeform, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Rosie reminds Molly and Sherlock of the importance of being still





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



"Would you just hold still?"

 

Molly glared at a fidgeting Sherlock Holmes, her fingers wrapped tight around his heel.

 

"It is still stinging... and it tickles," he yelped, his bottom lip sticking until she started digging for a splinter.

 

Rosie stood looking closely at Sherlock's foot, and Molly attempted to peak around her but her head blocked the light.

 

"I'm sorry it hurts, Uncle Sherlock," Rosie offered hugging her doll. "Wow, it's really red. I ran into nettles and it itched for days."

 

Molly sighed and looked at Sherlock, nodding at Rosie.

 

"Rosie, come talk to me and let Molly work on my foot," Sherlock waved his hand at his goddaughter and she came to his side much to Molly's relief.

 

"Now Rosie, we will not go running off again—"

 

"I was only looking at the ducks!" she protested

 

"I.." he paused to grimace at Molly's digging at a spot in his foot. " I know but I didn't know that you have to tell us what you’re going to do."

 

A stern look as expected when Molly risked a glance up to watch their exchange. But there was a gentleness in his eyes.

 

"Okay," Rosie sighed and looked at Molly focused on her examination. "She's a doctor right?"

 

Sherlock smiled, "Yes, very much so."

 

"Like Daddy?"

 

"Better," he flinched at Molly's slip of the tweezer.  "Well, more specialized"

 

"Special?"

 

"Yes." His eyes fixed on Molly and he spied the colour spread across her cheeks. She only knew she felt warm in her jumper suddenly.

 

Rosie paused petting her doll's hair, appearing to be in deep thought.  "But she can make you all better?"

 

"I'm sure she can... I only have to be still and let her," he said low, lingering on the words as Molly met his gaze. But a gulp followed and Molly averted her eyes down at his foot again to release his stare. But his eyes remains fixed. Molly's hand trembled, and she stopped to hold them together, deep breathing to steady.

 

"Okay!" Rosie grinned at Molly and skipped over to put her doll with the others across the room.

"I'm almost done," Molly croaked out, shocking herself at her falter in her voice. She cleared her throat as she finished applying some cream hastily. "So no more running off into the briars with you." She released his foot with an exaggerated grin looking away soon as she caught his stare.

 

"Thank you, Molly... always."

 

"It OK... someone has to take care of you," she giggled, all nerve ending exposed and she felt his stare like a heat lamp.

 

"Molly, I'm—"

 

"Daddy!"

 

Everyone looked to door, and an opened armed John scooping up his little girl.

 

He sighed, " I hope you were good for Aunt Molly and Uncle Sherlock,"

 

Sherlock and Molly glanced at each other and opened their mouths to speak but Rosie began to tell the tale of her running off toward the pond and Sherlock chasing after her.

 

"Rosie…"  


"I was just looking at the ducks promise!," she cried.

 

"I happened to be bare footed and found nettles and briars," Sherlock sighed.

 

"But Aunt Molly made him all better. Because she is special, and he stayed still!" she advised with excitement.

 

John snickered looking between the two, " Yes she is. Now let's head home and get some supper."

 

Molly shot up from her seat, "I'll walk out with you two."

 

John stared at Sherlock as she retrieved coat from across the room, and mouthed, "Stop her. Ask her."

 

Sherlock frowned about to mouth something back but flipped it to a large smile when Molly returned.

 

She swallowed hard, "I'll see you later?"

 

"How about dinner with me instead?" That gulp again, not quite looking into her eyes.

 

"Instead of?" She paused, slipping on her coat.

 

"Whatever else you were going to do... though if you are—"

 

"No I'm not... I mean, I... dinner sounds great." She didn't flinch from his stare now.

 

"Great," he smiled, soft and just at the corner of his mouth almost like in disbelief. "I can call delivery?"

 

"Great, " she grinned, and he matched it.  

 

John grabbed Rosie's coat and set her down., He chided her as she squirmed,  "Hold still." As he worked on the zipper he observed Molly and Sherlock standing in place, John cut his eyes to Molly struggling with her coat sleeves when Sherlock glanced at him.

 

"Yes... let me help you with your coat," Sherlock rushed to Molly as she started taking it off.

 

"Oh no, it's fine," she moved away but Rosie cried out, "You gotta hold still, Aunt Molly!"

 

John chuckled and Molly shifted back toward Sherlock, letting him take her coat.

 

She glanced at Rosie but her eyes turned back to Sherlock, smiling, "You're absolutely correct, Rosie."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from mizjoely
> 
> super flash fic and under 1000 words! trust that is amazing for me.
> 
> thanks to Mouse9 for the quick beta ideas


End file.
